


Гамлет, принц Локи

by Emma_Frost



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Theatre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шекспир инда хаус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гамлет, принц Локи

**Author's Note:**

> Убийство, безумие, свадьба. Спасибо за все Вильяму нашему Шеспиру.  
> А также Николаю Носкову, Сэм Браун и Ференцу Листу.

**Акт первый.  
Сцена первая.**

_Асгард. Какая-то крыша._

_(Тони Старк, агент Коулсон)_

_Тони Старк_. Эй! Коулсон!  
 _Агент Коулсон_. Мистер Старк! Наконец-то! А Джарвис? Он с вами?  
 _Тони Старк, другим голосом_. Кусок его.  
 _Коулсон_. Привет, Джарвис. И все остальные ваши воображаемые друзья.  
 _Тони_. Джарвис не воображаемый друг, а искусственно созданный интеллект. Он единственный, с кем здесь можно нормально общаться, кроме моего терьера.  
 _Коулсон_. Однажды вас сожгут за колдовство.  
 _Тони_. Чертовы мракобесы. Ну что, опять сегодня появлялось?  
 _Коулсон._ Я никого не видел. Но обычно он появляется после полуночи.   
_Тони, голосом ~~Пола Беттани~~ Джарвиса_ :   
А мистер Старк считает это вашей  
Фантазией, и в жуткое виденье,  
Представшее вам дважды, он не верит;  
Поэтому его я пригласил  
Посторожить мгновенья этой ночи,  
И, если призрак явится опять,  
Пусть взглянет сам и пусть его окликнет.  
 _Тони, обычным голосом_. Чушь. Не явится.  
 _Коулсон_. Почему Джарвис разговаривает стихами?  
 _Тони_. Стихами? Не заметил. Возможно, это была цитата. Я-то простой инженер, а у Джарвиса театральное образование.  
 _Коулсон_. Тссс! Он идет!  
 _(на крыше появляется Локи)_  
 _Тони. (разочарованно)_ Это всего лишь наш полоумный принц.  
 _Коулсон. (разочарованно)_ Угу.  
 _Локи. (печально)_ Почему у людей всегда такой разочарованный вид, когда они меня видят?  
 _Тони_. Попробуй выступать на сцене, тогда тебя будут приветствовать аплодисментами. Хотя... _(скептически разглядывает Локи)._  
 _Локи. (набирая воздуха в грудь)_ Я принц, а не...  
 _Тони_. Тише, болван, призрака не спугни.  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Не волнуйтесь, мистер Старк. Я установил датчики движения и инфракрасный сканер. Мы его засечем.  
 _Локи_. И он еще называет меня сумасшедшим!

_(Входит Призрак.)_

_Коулсон_. Тсс, помолчите, это снова он!  
Совсем такой, как был йотун покойный.  
Похож ведь на него? Взгляните, Тони.  
 _Тони_. Я только что написал в свой костюм.  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса._ Сэр, система фильтрации...  
 _Локи (бросаясь к призраку, взволнованно)_ Папа!  
 _Призрак (взволнованно)_ Сын!  
 _Тони_. Джарвис, что за хрень?  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Провожу первичный поверхностный анализ, сэр.  
 _Призрак_. Локи, я твой отец.  
 _Локи_. Папа!  
 _Призрак_. Я Дед Мороз. Твой дядя Санта Клаус,  
Известный также как Великий Один,  
Меня сместил с законного престола  
И с помощью наемников заморских  
Он правит Асгардом, Землей и Белым домом.  
 _Тони. (вполголоса)_ Отличный план. Недаром"Кока-кола"  
День Асгарда спонсирует...  
 _Локи_. О горе!   
Какой злодей! Тебя он погубил!  
 _Призрак_. Я сам ушел в запой и заморозку. Но он козел, каких на свете мало. Ты должен отомстить!  
 _Локи. (в ужасе)_ Я? Должен?! _(спохватившись)_ Ну конечно, должен, да.   
_Призрак._ Ты, только ты достоин править.  
 _Локи. (приосанившись)_ Я, только я.  
 _Тони. (Коулсону)_ Он слишком внушаем. Я давно говорю Одину, что его сыну нужен хороший психотерапевт.  
 _Призрак_. Я вижу, ты готов; послушай, Локи;  
Идет молва, что я, упившись в хлам,  
Заснул в сугробе, как последний писарь,  
И в нем замерз; но знай, мой сын достойный:  
Во всем виновен он. Твой дядя Один.  
 _Локи_. А разве он мне дядя?  
 _Призрак_. Ну смотри:  
Твоя двоюродная тетка Мэри  
В шестнадцать лет сбежала с офицером,  
Которого до гроба полюбила.  
И муж ее был внуком генерала,  
Который в Первую Йотунную войну  
Женился на племяннице кузена  
Твоей приемной бабки, чей свояк...  
Короче, дядя он тебе, не парься.  
 _Локи_. О вещая моя душа! Я так и знал!  
 _Призрак_.  
Он предал нас. Святую нашу дружбу,  
И игры детские, и тайные забавы.  
Забыл меня и выбрал Фригг из асов,  
Женился на похабной, алчной бабе,  
И мне пришлось жениться. На Лафее.  
Так жизнь моя разрушена была.  
Потом родился ты, и все такое.  
Сплошное западло.  
 _Локи_. Отец, клянусь,  
Я отомщу за каждую снежинку,  
Что ты ронял в сугроб своей судьбы!

_(Пауза. Коулсон, Тони и Призрак смотрят на Локи в недоумении)._

_Призрак._ Ни хуя себе метафора.

_(Локи смущается и розовеет)_

_Призрак_. Мой бедный сын,  
В твоем безумном сердце  
Читаю я историю страданий  
И преданной любви, что сам писал.  
Историю запретной, жаркой страсти,  
Которая растоптана была  
Ботинками десантника тупого,  
И пепел мой в твоей груди стучит.

_(пауза)_

_Локи_. Знаешь, пап, не тебе критиковать мои метафоры.  
 _Призрак._ Заткнись, щенок!   
_(Локи вздрагивает)_  
 _Призрак. (смягчаясь)_ Короче, сына. Меня достало разговаривать стихами, так что я тебе сейчас по-быстрому все прозой изложу. Хочешь отомстить Одину -- доберись до того, кто ему дорог. Я тут давно тусуюсь, видел, как ты на этого блондинчика поглядываешь, на Тора. Ты не смущайся, я все понимаю, сам таким был. Ты ему тоже нравишься, инфа сто процентов, я в таких делах разбираюсь, в колледже все мужики были мои. Чу! Светает, мне пора. В общем, план такой: соблазнить Тора, выйти за него замуж, Одина объявить старым маразматиком, нанять ему красивую валькирию сиделкой, провести реформы. Полную версию бизнес-проекта пришлю на неделе. Все, я пошел. Прощай, прощай, и помни обо мне. И смотри, не очкуй, я тебя знаю.

_(исчезает)_

_Локи (шокированно)_ А? Что?  
 _Тони_. Что, что. Ты правда запал на Тора? Ну, дела!  
 _(Локи краснеет, бледнеет и дрожит)_  
 _Тони_. Смотрите, Коулсон, он опять живет богатой нервной жизнью. _(обращаясь к Локи)_ Как ты вообще здесь оказался? Мы не звали тебя глазеть на призрака.  
 _Локи. (задумчиво)_ Я шел бросаться с Радужного моста.  
 _Тони_. Господи, Локи, ну сколько можно повторять, когда Один сказал, что ты муж женовидный, он всего лишь имел в виду, что зеленый шелковый шарф тебе не идет.  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Сэр, позволю себе напомнить вам, что процент самоубийств среди подростков-гомосексуалистов...  
 _Локи_. Нет, нет, нет, нет! _(убегает в истерике)_  
 _Тони. (строго)_ Джарвис, ты пугающе неэтичен.  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Простите, сэр.   
_Тони. (Коулсону)_ Идем. Чем может кончиться все это?  
 _Коулсон_. Подгнило что-то в Асгарде великом.  
 _Тони_. Всем правит Щит. А меня всего лишь наняли починить мост. Идите уже, Коулсон, идите. И помните о мире во всем мире.  
 _(Коулсон уходит)_  
 _Тони. (в сторону)_ Знаешь, Джарвис, а спецэффекты вышли не очень. Слишком много сухого льда.  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Простите, сэр. Здесь у нас ограниченные возможности, ведь я лишен доступа к техническим ресурсам "Старк Индастриз".  
 _Тони_. Ладно, он все равно купился.  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Сэр, вы уверены, что это хороший план?  
 _Тони. (пожимая плечами)_ Мне нужны акции "Асгард Энтерпрайзис" и их секретные технологии. Притворяются дремучим средневековьем, а сами квантовую физику валькириям преподают. Слышал, как Брунгильда ругается, когда в битве проигрывает? "Разрази меня Эйнштейн!"  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса._ Возмутительное лицемерие, сэр.  
 _Тони_. Не перебарщивай. Тебя зовут Джарвис, а не Дживз. Короче, Тор обещал помочь с этим. Он единственный, кто не смог сдать теорию поля в пятом классе, и с тех пор ненавидит науку. Так что -- вперед, вперед, и помни о доходах.  
 _(Уходят)_

**Сцена вторая.**

_(Комната Ника Фьюри. Входит Наташа Романова)_  
 _Ник_. В следующий раз стучись, а то застрелю... Наташа! Что случилось? На тебе лица нет и тушь размазалась.   
_Наташа_. Погоди, налью себе выпить. Охренеть, как я испугалась! А ведь даже в Будапеште была огурцом.  
 _(опрокидывает в горло стопку водки)_  
 _Ник._ Да что случилось-то? Рассказывай давай.  
 _Наташа. (вытирая рот)_ Я ставила повторную прослушку   
В покоях короля и королевы --  
У нас вчера все схемы полетели,  
Боюсь, не обошлось без Тони Старка, --  
Когда принц Локи -- в шарфике и платье,  
На каблуках и с розовой помадой --  
Зашел ко мне, задумчивый, как тормоз,  
И на мизинец локон намотав,  
Спросил, какая тушь ему поможет,  
Чтобы ресницы были гуще и объемней.  
 _Ник._ Перестань говорить стихами, это раздражает. Ты уверена, что это был Локи?  
 _Наташа_. На нем был рогатый шлем.  
 _Ник_. Старк мог замаскироваться и выдать себя за него.  
 _Наташа_. У Локи ноги длиннее. И этот печальный мученический взгляд я ни с чем не спутаю. Последний раз я видела такой у сербского генерала, которого мы с Клинтом неделю пытали в подвале песней группы "Скорпионз" "Ветер перемен".  
 _Ник_. Наверное, Локи окончательно свихнулся.  
 _Наташа_. Не знаю,  
Но я боюсь, что так.  
 _Ник._ И что он сделал дальше?  
 _Наташа_.   
Он взял меня за кисть и крепко сжал;  
Потом, отпрянув на длину руки,  
Другую руку так подняв к бровям,  
Стал пристально смотреть в лицо мне, словно  
Его рисуя. Долго так стоял он;  
И наконец, слегка тряхнув мне руку  
И трижды головой кивнув вот так,  
Сказал: "Отличный у тебя мейкап, подруга"  
И вышел вон.  
 _Ник_. Пойду-ка напишу отчет начальству. А ты поосторожней с этим психом. И спрячь нижнее белье подальше, лучше в сейф. А где Хоукай?  
 _Наташа_. Продолжает дежурить на крыше. Подружился с воронами и на любые вопросы отвечает карканьем.  
 _Ник_. Знаешь, мне начинает казаться, что здесь какой-то нездоровый воздух.  
 _Наташа_. Да, пахнет помоями.  
 _(уходят)_

**Сцена третья**

_(Радужный мост. Сверху звезды, снизу пропасть. Рогатая тень Локи монументализируется на фоне рассвета под звуковое сопровождение песни Николая Носкова "Это здорово". На мост незаметно для Локи выходит подтанцовка из пятнадцати девушек в золотых бикини, как у принцессы Лейи)._

_Локи (стоя на Радужном мосту):_  
Жить или нежить? Кто я? Что я? Где я?  
Где роль моя в истории вселенной?  
В чем смысл жизни, смерти и футбола,  
Как популярным стать в начальной школе --  
Не это всё теперь меня волнует.  
Уже открылись тайны мирозданья  
Моим глазам и внутреннему оку.  
Постиг я исключительно простую  
Теорию всего, и нынче знаю:   
Нет ничего прекраснее блондинов.  
Хочу любви, признания и замуж.  
И бернскую овчарку зенненхунда.

_(Снова Носков и подтанцовка)_

Локи. _(набирая в грудь воздуха)_  
Шелк или бархат? О, как сложно выбрать  
Тот материал, что больше подобает  
Звезде эстрады, королю танцпола  
Любимцу публики и идолу толпы.  
Я как Нижинский стану грациозен,  
И как Барышников взметнусь над сценой.  
Как Шива, изогнусь в полете танца!  
И принц богов, и бог надменных принцев  
Моим сияньем будет ослеплен,  
А Одина я пристыжу намеком,  
Путь помнит об измученной любви,  
Которую зарезал равнодушьем.  
Вперед, вперед!   
_(задумчиво)_  
А как насчет парчи?

_(входит Наташа Романова)_

_Локи (радостно)_. О милая Офелия! О нимфа!.. Так вот, осенний макияж от Диора...  
 _Наташа (в ужасе)_. Уйди, противный!  
 _Локи_. Ааааа! _(плача, убегает)._  
 _Наташа_. Уф. Как тяжело быть шпионкой в Этой Стране.  
 _(уходит)_

**Акт второй.  
Сцена первая.**

_(Зал во дворце. Один, Тони Старк, Тор, Фригг)_  
 _Один_. Так что, говоришь, он хочет нам показать? Карточные фокусы?  
 _Тони_. Я мог неправильно его понять. Он вообще ведет себя странно в последнее время.  
 _Один_. Да, последние лет двадцать так точно. Но этот ребенок был странным с самого рождения. Однажды мне пришлось объяснять ему, почему нельзя замораживать жезлом котят.  
 _Тор_. А почему нельзя, пап?  
 _Один._ А они тогда невкусные становятся!  
 _(Тор и Один хохочут, Тони Старк смотрит на них скептически)._  
 _Тони_. Я начинаю понимать младшенького. Джарвис, напомни, что мы здесь делаем?  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Спасаем человечество от потенциальной угрозы со стороны Асгарда и зарабатываем наш очередной миллиард.  
 _Тони_. Конгресс должен выдать нам медаль. И вешать ее на нас должен гребаный Кэп. За то, что не верил в мою гражданскую сознательность и склонность к самопожертвованию. Запиши где-нибудь, я вернусь к этой мысли, когда вернемся в Нью-Йорк.  
 _Локи. (из-за занавеса)_ Вы готовы к представлению?  
 _Один. (зевая)_ Ну давай, что там у тебя, только побыстрее. Спать хочу.  
 _Тор_. А можно я потом с молотом спляшу, батя?  
 _Один_. Нет.  
 _Тони_. Лучше с топором. _(спохватившись)_ Не отвлекайтесь, он обидится.  
 _Локи. (за занавесом. Тихо, себе, сквозь зубы)_ Вперед, вперед, и помни о застежках!  
 _(Звучит музыка. Локи, в шапке и тулупе Деда Мороза танцует под песню Сэм Браун "Стоп!", медленно раздеваясь и используя посох как пилон)_

_Один. (недоуменно)_ Что он пытается сказать?  
 _Тони_. Это современное искусство, Один. Давайте я поясню вам образно-семантический смысл происходящего.  
 _Тор._ Подожди, дай досмотреть.  
 _Тони. (тихо, Одину)_ Локи считает, что вы его дядя, а его настоящий отец - Дед Мороз.   
_Один_. О всемогущий Нильс Бор!  
 _Тони_. Костюм Деда Мороза -- это метафора.  
 _Тор_. Кто?  
 _Один_. Бедный мальчик совсем свихнулся. А ведь демонстрировал такие успехи в астрофизике!  
 _Тони._ Выдали бы вы его замуж. То есть, женили, я хочу сказать. У меня и подходящая кандидатура есть.  
 _Один_. Та рыжая, дочь Ника Фьюри?  
 _Тор_. Что?!  
 _Тони_. Она ему не дочь. Она на него совсем не похожа.  
 _Один_. Ну и что, мои дети тоже на меня не похожи. У моего сына Бальдра вообще восточный разрез глаз. Фригг говорит, что это генетическая мутация.  
 _Тони. (прищурившись, смотрит на Фригг)_ Очень соблазнительно... и очень умно. _(подмигивает Фригг)_  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Сэр, вы опять кого-то цитируете.  
 _Тони._ Шекспира, кого же еще. _(Одину)_ Нет, я не Наташу имел в виду. Есть одна блондинка с Севера.   
_Один._ Ммм?  
 _Тор_. Что?  
 _Тони_. Высокого роста. Сильная. Сможет починить мост, если понадобится. _(подмигивает Тору)_  
 _Тор. (растерянно)_ Кто?..  
 _Один_. Тони, это ты чинишь нам мост. По контракту.  
 _Тони_. У меня слишком много дел в Нью-Йорке. В общем, я вас познакомлю. Она вам понравится, обещаю.  
 _(Локи, танцуя, врезается в светильник, поджигает на себе шапку, пытаясь потушить, спотыкается о посох, падает и лежит неподвижно)_  
 _Тони_. О, наша звезда в обмороке. Пойду сделаю даме искусственное дыхание. _(поднимается)_  
 _Тор. (грозно, отталкивая Тони)_ Я сам!  
 _Тони_. _(в сторону)_ Не уверен, что он понял, о чем речь, но возможно, это к лучшему. _(Одину, светским тоном)_ Один, я как раз собирался обсудить с вами политическую ситуацию в России...  
 _(уводит Одина)_

**Сцена вторая.**

_(Ник Фьюри и Наташа)_  
 _Ник._ Докладывай.  
 _Наташа._ Тони Старк хочет выдать Локи Лафейсона замуж за Тора, сына Одина.  
 _Ник._ На ху... с какой целью?  
 _Наташа_. Сказал, что ему скучно, а пить он бросил.  
 _Ник_. Я ему не верю. Наверняка он что-то задумал. Снова оденься агентом Коулсоном и проследи за ним.  
 _Наташа_. Есть! Ой! _(подскакивает)_  
 _Ник_. Что такое?  
 _Наташа_. Возможно, у меня галлюцинации, но шпалера у тебя за спиной сейчас шевельнулась.  
 _Ник_. _(поворачиваясь к ковру)_ Хоукай, это ты?  
 _Наташа_. Это не может быть Хоукай. Он подружился с дикими гусями и улетел с ними на юг.  
 _Ник_. А как же задание?  
 _Наташа_. К хренам задание, я развожусь. Я могу вынести что угодно, даже пытку водой, но только не кряканье по ночам в качестве эротической прелюдии. _(смотрит на ковер)_ Ник, она опять шевелится.  
 _Ник_. Возможно, это крыса. Сейчас проверю _(достает пистолет и всаживает в ковер пять пуль)_.  
 _Ковер_. Блядь!  
 _Ник_. Я же говорил, крыса _(подходит к ковру)_  
 _(Прямо из ковра вдруг высовывается посох и острием выкалывает Нику глаз)_  
 _Ник. (хватаясь за глаз)_ Ааааа!  
 _Локи. (глухо, из глубин ковра)_ Со мной все в порядке, не беспокойтесь!  
 _Ник. (лупит по ковру)_ Вылезай оттуда, скотина! Ты меня без глаза оставил!  
 _Локи. (пытаясь выпутаться из ковра, обрывает его)_ Ой, простите, я нечаянно! Я был расстроен, и шел куда-то, не помню, куда, наверное, на Радужный мост, а потом запутался в гобелене, попробовал разрубить его жезлом, и вот...  
 _Наташа_. Это не гобелен, а шпалера. Гобелен -- это фамилия владельцев французской шпалерной мануфактуры, которая в семнадцатом веке...  
 _Ник_. Я тебя убью! _(бросается на Локи)_  
 _Локи. (обнажая грудь)_ Давай, злодей! Пронзи меня своим оружьем! Да содрогнутся небеса...  
 _Ник._ Прекрати раздеваться, ты, псих.  
 _Наташа_. У тебя все равно сисек нет.  
 _Локи_. Ааааа! _(плача, убегает, замотанный в ковер)._  
 _Наташа._ Дай посмотрю. _(проверяет глаз Ника)_ Иди скорее к Тони, он тебя починит.  
 _Ник. (со вздохом)_ Сначала обстебет.  
 _Наташа_. А ты напомни ему про интервью у Леттермана пятнадцать лет назад.  
 _Ник_. Не было такого.  
 _Наташа_. Думаешь, он помнит, что не было? Он тогда из запоя не вылезал. Иди, иди, и помни о задании.  
 _(Ник уходит)_

**Сцена третья.**

_(Тони Старк и Тор идут по коридору)_

_Тони_. Ну и что ты сделал? Искусственное дыхание?  
 _Тор_. Я не знаю, что это такое. Я просто хотел ему помочь.  
 _Тони_. Угу.  
 _Тор_. Я поднял его, встряхнул и сказал: "Брат! Очнись!"  
 _Тони_. Ага.  
 _Тор_. Он не ответил, и тогда я... я... я его поцеловал.  
 _Тони_. О.  
 _Тор. (смущенно)_ Он такой красивый, когда спит, понимаешь.  
 _Тони_. Понимаю, но не разделяю.   
_Тор._ Я не хотел его обидеть. Просто не удержался.  
 _Тони_. Конечно. А он?  
 _Тор_. А он обиделся. Сразу проснулся и закричал на меня: "Ты надо мной издеваешься!"  
 _Тони._ Хм.  
 _Тор_. Он всегда так говорит. Когда я ему шлем подарил, тоже так сказал, но до сих пор его носит.  
 _Тони_. Я думаю, тебе стоит извиниться перед ним. И еще что-нибудь ему подарить. Например, кольцо. _(вздрагивает и начинает продолжительно кашлять)_  
 _Тор_. Тони, что с стобой?  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса._ У мистера Старка приступ дурных воспоминаний личного характера, сэр.  
 _Тор_. Что?  
 _Тони_. Все в порядке. Извинись и подари ему кольцо. И съездите куда-нибудь вдвоем. Отдохните.  
 _Тор_. Отличная идея! В детстве мы часто убегали вместе к морю...  
 _Тони_. Говорят, на Сатурне очень красиво. А на Нептуне много воды. Главное, только не на Землю.  
 _Тор_. Почему?  
 _Тони_. Озоновые дыры, парниковый эффект, тяжелые металлы, международный терроризм, Леди Гага.  
 _(навстречу им по коридору Локи изменившимся лицом бежит ~~пруду~~ Радужному мосту)_  
 _Тони_. Мисс Скарлетт, какая встреча! Вы только посмотрите на это платье из портьер. Твоя мама знает, что ты спер ее гобелен?  
 _Локи_. Это не гобелен, а шпалера.  
 _Тор_. Брат...  
 _Локи_ _(истерично)_ Не разговаривай со мной!  
 _Тор_. Локи...  
 _Локи_. Молчи! И не смотри на меня!  
 _Тор_. Я...  
 _Локи._ Больше никогда не подходи ко мне!  
 _Тони. (вполголоса)_ Но сначала поцелуй меня еще раз.  
 _Локи_. Но сначала поцелуй меня еще раз!.. А? Что?  
 _Тор_. Аыыы! _(бросается к Локи)_  
 _Локи_. Ыааа! _(делает вид, что сопротивляется)_  
 _Тони_. Джарвис, срочно найди мне информацию о правилах регистрации браков в Асгарде.

**Конец второго акта.**

**Акт третий.  
Сцена последняя, заключительная.**

_(Зал в королевском дворце. Тор в подвенечном платье с фатой и под вуалью, с молотом в руке. Локи во фраке и шлеме с рогами. Тони Старк в костюме священника с надписью "не святой, но отец" на груди. Агент Коулсон с видеокамерой)_

_Тони._ Джарвис, надо забрать этот костюм с собой.  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Сэр, вы же знаете, что капитан не одобряет ролевые игры.  
 _Тони_. Просто мы слишком поторопились с нарядом французской горничной. Он и к лосинам-то еще не привык.  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса._ Крайне прискорбно, сэр.  
 _Тони_. Ты только подумай, Джарвис. Мою девушку зовут Вирджиния, и я вынужден обучать девственника сексуальным извращениям. Я чувствую себя объектом лингвистической шутки. _(после паузы)_ Прямо сейчас.  
 _Локи_. _(Тору, шепотом)_ Ты уверен?  
 _Тор_. Угу.  
 _Локи_. Точно не пожалеешь?  
 _Тор_. О чем?  
 _Локи_. Я не дам тебе развода, так и знай!  
 _Тор_. Что такое развод?  
 _Тони_. Это когда тебе говорят: "Хорошо, Тони, я оденусь матросом, раз ты просишь", а в самый волнующий момент сваливают спасать планету от Барона Земо.

_(входят Один и Фригг)_

_Один. (сонно)_ Зачем вы меня разбудили, мне снился такой прекрасный сон про конец света. Нас всех убили, и можно было больше не ходить на работу... _(замечает невесту под вуалью)_ Блядь, кто здесь?!  
 _Тони_. Минуточку. Джарвис, музыку!

_(звучит "Полет Валькирий" Рихарда Вагнера)_

_Один_. О, моя любимая песня. Но Адам Ламберт исполняет ее лучше.

_(Входит Ник Фьюри с повязкой на глазу)._  
 _Агент Коулсон. (продолжая снимать на камеру, шепотом)_ А что новый не вставил?  
 _Ник. (мрачно)_ Старк говорит, что ограничен в ресурсах, и у него запчастей не хватает.  
 _Агент Коулсон_. Про Леттермана напомнил?  
 _Ник. (сквозь зубы)_ Он говорит, не было такого.

_Тони. (прочистив горло)_ Дорогие Изабелла и Геннадий!  
 _Локи_. Кто?!  
 _Тони_. Не перебивай. Уважаемые новобрачные и гости!  
Сегодня, четырнадцатого мая две тысячи двенадцатого года, в Асгардском Дворце съездов вступают в брак Локи, сын Лафеи, и... Тора, дщерь Моисеева.  
 _Один_. А? Как зовут невесту, я не расслышал?  
 _Тони. (воодушевленно)_ Уважаемые невеста и жених! Сегодня - самое прекрасное и незабываемое событие в вашей жизни. Создание семьи – это начало доброго союза двух любящих сердец. С этого дня вы пойдёте по жизни рука об руку, вместе переживая и радость счастливых дней, и огорчения. _(в сторону)_ Джарвис, где ты взял этот текст?  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Мисс Поттс прислала по е-мейлу. Говорит, это старая обрядовая традиция индоевропейского происхождения.  
 _Тони. (громогласно)_ Создавая семью, вы добровольно приняли на себя великий долг друг перед другом и перед будущим ваших детей.  
 _Локи. (бледнея и вздрагивая)_ Нет! Та кобыла не моя! Клянусь!  
 _Тони_. Перед началом регистрации прошу вас ещё раз подтвердить, является ли ваше решение стать супругами, создать семью искренним, взаимным и свободным.  
Прошу ответить Вас, невеста.  
 _(Пауза. Все смотрят на Тора)_  
 _Тор. (из-под вуали, басом)_ А?  
 _Тони. (шепотом)_ Просто кивни.  
 _(Тор кивает)_  
 _Тони_. Прошу ответить Вас, жених.  
 _Локи_. Ну, я все еще в сомнениях...  
 _Тони. (шепотом)_ Ну вот что ты как не мужик. _(Тору)_ Привыкай, бро. Интеллигенция, она такая.  
 _Тор_. А?  
 _Тони_. Локи, если ты немедленно не скажешь "да", я привезу сюда Натали Портман.  
 _Локи_. Нееет! То есть, да! Да, да, я согласен!  
 _Тони. (громко)_ С вашего взаимного согласия, выраженного в присутствии свидетелей, ваш брак регистрируется. 

_(Звучат "Грёзы любви" Листа)_

_Тони_. Подойдите к столу регистрации и своей кровью скрепите ваш семейный союз. Джарвис, нам нужен нож и какая-нибудь миска.   
_(Тор и Локи режут друг другу пальцы, капают кровью в чашу с водой, из чаши идет дым)_  
 _Тони, голосом Джарвиса_. Непредвиденная химическая реакция, сэр.  
 _Тони_. Проанализируй состав, сохрани данные, и продолжаем.  
 _(Тор и Локи по очереди пьют из миски. Локи кашляет)_  
 _Тони_. Прошу вас в знак любви и преданности друг другу обменяться обручальными кольцами.

_(Тор и Локи обмениваются кольцами. Звучат«Шербургские зонтики» Леграна)_

_Тони_. В полном соответствии с Семейным Кодексом Королевства Асгард, согласно составленной актовой записи о заключении брака, скреплённой вашими подписями, ваш брак регистрируется.  
Объявляю вас мужем и женой. Ваш брак законный. Поздравьте друг друга.  
 _(Локи краснеет)_  
 _Тор_. М?  
 _Тони_. Жених может поцеловать неве... Невеста может поцеловать жениха, Тор. Валяй.  
 _Тор_. Аыыы! _(хватает Локи)_

_(Тор и Локи целуются)_

_Один_. Эта невеста мне кого-то напоминает. Из каких она Моисеевых? Я знаю Моисеевых из Ванахейма и Моисеевых из Стаффордшира, и еще Моисеевых из Брайтона...  
 _Тони_. Дорогие супруги! Дорогой любви вы пришли к нам, соединив свои судьбы семейным союзом. Отныне вы -- муж и жена. Сохраните дар первых счастливых дней и пронесите их чистоту и верность через долгие годы жизни. Не растеряйте свою любовь среди жизненных неудач и суеты. Пусть ваше счастье будет светлым и чистым, как весеннее небо; долгим, как вся ваша жизнь, и прекрасным, как ваша большая любовь. _(в сторону)_ Джарвис, напомни мне продать Джакометти из коллекции Пеппер, когда вернемся. Я не должен остаться неотмщенным.

_(Тор и Локи все еще целуются)_

_Тони_. Сегодня вам вручается ваш первый семейный документ – свидетельство о заключении брака, нарисованное Стэном Ли. _(отдает)_ Пожалуйста, ваши паспорта.   
_(Тор отдает Тони молот, Локи отдает шлем. Тони трижды стучит молотом по шлему и возвращает их обратно)._  
 _Тони. (в сторону)_ Всегда мечтал это сделать.  
 _(громко)_ Сегодня, в этот торжественный день пришли поздравить вас самые близкие и дорогие люди.  
 _(поворачиваясь к остальным)_ Чуваки, тусим!

_(Присутствующие поздравляют новобрачных, звучит "Имперский марш" Уильямса. Тор и Локи снова целуются)._

_Тони._ Ладно, с новобрачными разобрались, а теперь надо решить самый важный вопрос: пить или не пить?  
 _Голос Пеппер. (из -за сцены)_ Не пить, Тони, не пить! Ты бросил в прошлый понедельник.! Ты обещал мне и Стиву!  
 _Тони_. Это я не о себе, дорогая. Не пей вина, Фригг. Пьянство не красит дам. Хотя твою красоту ничто не испортит. _(подмигивает Фригг)_  
 _(Коулсон снимает Тони крупным планом)_  
 _Тони. (Коулсону)_ Эй, я только что вспомнил! Тебя же убили! Кто ты на самом деле и на кого работаешь?  
 _Один_. Это Наташа Романова, Тони. Шпионка "Щита".  
 _Тони_. Черт, а я и не замечал раньше, как ты похожа на Коулсона.  
 _Локи_. Шпионы "Щита"! Я так и знал! И ты, Старк! Думаешь, я поверю, что ты старался сделать меня счастливым?! Ты хотел захватить Асгард моими руками! Но жестоко просчитался!  
 _Тони. (наливая себе выпить)_ Ну вот, он опять разнервничался. Тор, успокой девушку.  
 _Тор. (наливает себе выпить)_  
 _Локи_. Ничего у тебя не получится, Старк! Я собрал у себя в спальне атомный реактор и теперь уничтожу и тебя, и Землю! Бвахаха!  
 _Тони_. Тоже мне, достижение. Я однажды собрал атомный реактор в плену у арабских террористов. Из деталей двигателя советского грузовика.  
 _Один. (закатывая глаза)_ О великая Мария Кюри, опять придется мост чинить.

_(Пробив крышу, в центре зала садится самолет. Из него выходит Капитан Америка)_

_Тони_. А вот и мой лимузин.   
_Капитан Америка_. Пеппер сказала, в следующий раз пришлет за тобой Халка.  
 _Тони_. А ему не помешало бы развеяться. Эй, как насчет каникул всей семьей в Асгарде следующим летом? Надоело уже шляться по пятизвездочным отелям.   
_Капитан Америка_. Домой, Тони, домой.  
 _Тони. (гордо)_ Я молодец. Все правильно сделал.  
 _Капитан Америка_. Да, я уже договорился с Конгрессом насчет медали.  
 _Тони_. И благотворительный бал в мою честь.  
 _Капитан Америка_. Да, да.  
 _Тони_. И ты наденешь военную форму.  
 _Капитан Америка_. О, господи.  
 _(садятся в самолет и улетают)_

_Локи. (Тору)_ А мы? Куда мы поедем в медовый месяц?  
 _Тор_. Что такое медовый месяц?  
 _Локи_. Ааааа! Ненавижу тебя! Бесчувственная, грубая скотина! _(убегает)_  
 _(Пауза)_  
 _Тор. (задумчиво)_ Бить или не бить?  
(Пауза)  
 _Тор. (решительно)_ Бить.  
 _(уходит вслед за Локи к Радужному мосту)_

_(Звучит музыка Франсиса Лэя)_

**Fin**


End file.
